Let your colors bleed and blend with mine
by Misari
Summary: Siete silencios, siete señales, siete miradas, siete roces. Siete momentos. Día 4: Pero Mutsuki se mantiene callado, sonriendo cuando debe sonreír y rellenando los espacios con palabras para que nadie sospeche que él, en el fondo, no tiene más primeras veces que la vez que papá le dio un puñetazo... [Para la Mutsurie Week. Serie de ¿drabbles, one-shots? Whatever].
1. Día 1: AU

Sé que voy un día atrasada y debería estar estudiando y son como las dos de la mañana y ja, no me importa. Quería participar y _voy_ a participar, aunque probablemente no pueda estar al día con los días y me vaya al infierno –trabalenguas dónde, niñosss. Necesito que estos dos sean felices, urgente.

 **Renuncia:** Todo del conocido sádico, Ishida Sui. (Y admito sin culpa que esto tiene inspiración en canciones de _Of Monsters and Men_ , _Florence and The Machine_ y la película _Kill your darlings_ ).

 **Prompt: Día 1. AU.**

* * *

 _ **Let your colors bleed and blend with mine**_

* * *

 **1.**

Hay gente. Mucha. Son fantasmas, de traje y corbata, de vestidos deshilachados. Las luces de colores van y vienen, van y vienen. Son azules. Son azules como el atardecer de esa tarde, invernal, opaco, amargo como un trago de whisky caliente. Y las voces, oh, las voces, que se elevan en un eco sordo y caen contra el pavimento, contra las lámparas, contra los árboles, contra el cielo. Hablan y hablan y hablan, y algunas voces le hacen preguntas que no tienen mucho sentido. Nada tiene sentido.

Sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, su ojo.

( _Ese no es su cuerpo_ )

La sangre que se escurre de su rostro y se enreda pegajosa entre sus cabellos.

—Dicen que es un desastre, allá adentro.

—¡Y cómo! ¿Fue _ella_?

—Yo sabía que había algo raro con ellos, algo muy raro, sobre todo con él.

—No me extraña, no me extraña para nada.

Hablan y hablan y hablan y siguen hablando sin entender nada. Juzgan. Señalan con el dedo, esos dedos tan bien entrenados como soldaditos. Rechonchos y de uñas mugrientas. Pero a Mutsuki no le importa, no importa lo que piensen; sigue sin encontrarle sentido a nada. Al aire que le corta los pulmones –está frío,- a la vereda debajo de sus pies –está fría-, a los ojos que lo miran –tan fríamente. Sigue sin encontrarle sentido a su existencia, hueca, que esa noche decidió hacer algo más que matar a esas manos grandes y callosas que sólo servían para destruir. (Amar, amar es sinónimo de destruir, ¿no? ¿dónde lo había escuchado? ¿dónde?). Esa noche, esa noche era una curiosa. Esa noche cerró los ojos de alguien más que ese hombre aterrorizante que vivía al final del pasillo de sus pesadillas. Esa noche Mutsuki decidió extirpar algo más que a papá de este mundo.

Esa noche mató también a una niña.

(Pero no van a encontrar su cuerpo; no hay cadáver que buscar)

 _ **.**_

William Butler Yeats, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés, creía que la vida era un círculo. Un círculo vicioso, infinito, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, y que nosotros, pobres seres desgraciados, estábamos atrapados en él. Estamos atrapados en él. Que todo vuelve, que todo gira sobre el mismo eje, que todo va a parar siempre al inicio.

 _ **.**_

 **1 (y medio).**

Hay dos hombres de uniforme en la puerta.

Madre está llorando.

Urie deja su desayuno a medio camino y de pronto se da cuenta que ni el murmullo de la televisión es suficiente para lograr que ese sonido desgarrador se opaque. Uno de los hombres lo ve, uno de cejas prominentes que de ser otra situación habrían provocado en Urie una burla inocente y descarnada, y de pronto –otra vez- los doce años que lleva colgando del brazo no son suficientes para mantener el velo de la niñez sobre sus ojos. Se desmorona. Se desmorona con un sonido sordo, el mismo sonido de los llantos de madre.

Padre está muerto.

Se fue, su existencia evaporada de la faz de la tierra. Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, antes de buscar con los pies que caminan solos un lugar donde odiar, antes de tirar el pote de los cereales al piso y que haga _crash_ , antes de todo eso, Urie desafía al hombre de cejas prominentes y evoca a padre con fiereza. Lo ve la noche anterior, parado en el umbral de su puerta, creyéndolo dormido, con esa sonrisa que sólo sus labios podían dibujar. Podían. Ya no más _pueden_. Pasado, muchacho, ahora las cosas están en el pasado. Entonces ahí se levanta. Se va.

El pote haciendo _crash_ calla a madre unos instantes.

(la infancia se muere entre sus lágrimas)

 _ **.**_

William Butler Yeats, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés, creía que la vida era un círculo. Un círculo vicioso, infinito, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, y que nosotros, pobres seres desgraciados, estábamos atrapados en él. Estamos atrapados en él. Que todo vuelve, que todo gira sobre el mismo eje, que todo va a parar siempre al inicio.

 _ **.**_

 **2.**

Se conocen en el examen de entrada en la Academia de Policía.

Lo primero que Kuki piensa de ese torpe muchacho-piel-de-canela cuando le sonríe sin más, sin razones más que la educación formal, es que personifica la imbecilidad. Y se lo dice, sin pelos ni tapujos, la lengua filosa como lo ha sido desde los doce años cuando su padre no volvió jamás a cruzar la puerta de entrada de su casa y su madre jamás volvió a mirarlo con los mismos ojos. Es que… te pareces tanto a él.

Tooru se queda pasmado, la sonrisa demasiado falsa al borde de los labios, pensando que por primera vez en su vida una persona ha sido sincera con él.

 **2 (y medio).**

Pasan los dos, el examen, y lo que es peor –piensa Kuki- les asignan el mismo escuadrón. Que más que escuadrón parece una escuadrilla de circo: ahí no hay más que un tipo que tiene pinta de asesino en serie que no pisó un dentista en su vida, una mujer exasperadamente perezosa que debería cambiar su dieta y otro tipo con pinta de bipolar. Tooru tiene una idea muy diferente de sus compañeros y no duda en compartirla con Kuki: Saiko parece vaga pero es una luz con todo lo que tiene que ver con la tecnología, Shirazu tiene una memoria –y una sonrisa- envidiable y Sasaki es la plasticola que mantiene al escuadrón a flote.

—Y a mi qué me importa —le gruñe.

—Ah, ¿se conocen? —pregunta Sasaki.

Kuki y Tooru comparten una mirada. A ambos les basta un aleteo de pestañas para saber que no van a coincidir en la respuesta.

—No.

—Si.

Hay un silencio que lo rompe Shirazu, una mano bajo su mentón.

—Aquí hay demasiada tensión sexual.

(Más tarde los del escuadrón de Hanbee se quejan; uno de ellos es muy supersticioso y le asegura a Sasaki haber escuchado la risa de Yonebayashi desde el ascensor y eso sólo augura desastres en la zona linderas a la costa. Haise no tiene idea sobre qué le habla –pero admite, para sus adentros, que escuchar y ver reír a Saiko no pasa todos los días, no de esa forma al menos)

 **2 (y tres cuartos).**

Es curioso, pero Kuki nota, pasadas unas semanas, que Tooru siempre es el último en irse, incluso más tarde que Sasaki.

Está a punto de tirarle un comentario salado para cerrar el día cuando se da cuenta que Tooru ni siquiera está en este mundo. Flota, tal vez, o vuela. Hay algo –algo sombrío- en sus pupilas, que titila, titila muy suave mientras mira por la ventana llover. La luz azul contrasta con la piel de canela y Kuki siente como sus dedos se flexionan y retuercen al compás de un pincel invisible. Es un cuadro espeluznante. Y absurdamente quiere pintarlo.

 _ **.**_

William Butler Yeats, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés, creía que la vida era un círculo. Un círculo vicioso, infinito, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, y que nosotros, pobres seres desgraciados, estábamos atrapados en él. Estamos atrapados en él. Que todo vuelve, que todo gira sobre el mismo eje, que todo va a parar siempre al inicio.

Sólo hay una forma de escapar de él.

 _ **.**_

 **3.**

Patrullar no se encuentra dentro de sus actividades favoritas. Durante la mañana es aburrido, por las tardes es más aburrido todavía y por las noches… a Tooru no le gustan las noches.

Por mera cortesía, y porque es una persona educada, pide dos cafés. La señora del carrito le agradece y desaparece por los callejones imposibles de la ciudad. Es una ciudad muy grande, Tokio. Kuki lo mira largamente cuando lo ve llegar con las dos tazas, y aún más largo antes de aceptar; y es raro, porque esta vez no hay algún comentario filoso. Quizá sea el frío de la noche, o las estrellas que brillan sobre ellos, o la luna, que amaina a las bestias. Tal vez. Se sientan los dos, sobre el capó del auto-patrulla, y absorben el calor tanto del motor apagado como de las tasas de cafés humeantes. El café es pura mierda, por cierto.

Kuki arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué mierda es esto?

—No sé —admite, huele la taza—. ¿Veneno?

Se miran, sus pestañas aletean, y ambos saben enseguida que ¡oh sorpresa! están de acuerdo.

La risa de Tooru rompe el aire y las estrellas tiemblan. Kuki es más reservado, y sólo comparte con la luna una sonrisa entre dientes. Las tazas tiemblan, como si las estuvieran arrasando terremotos, y un poco de café se derrama sobre el capó, sobre el piso y sobre la manga del uniforme de Tooru. Pega un salto y termina tirando toda la taza, parte a su manga parte al suelo; Kuki no puede creer que sea tan torpe.

—Quieto —le ordena. Deja su taza de café sobre el capó y toma el brazo de Tooru; quien se da cuenta demasiado tarde de apartar el brazo. Kuki deja su mano y sus ojos suspendidos en el tiempo, sobre el uniforme apenas arremangado. El brazo de canela de Tooru está pintando, pintado de finas líneas de azúcar blanca. Son muchas—. ¿Te duele?

Tooru no sabe si le pregunta sobre las quemaduras o sobre _lo otro_.

—N-no, no, estoy bien.

—Eres demasiado torpe, Mutsuki.

—¿V-verdad? —intenta no sonar tan nervioso—. L-lo siento.

Kuki no dice nada. Sólo asiente. Termina tirando el resto de su café-veneno a la calle con disgusto y ambos emprenden el turno de aquella noche. Kuki maneja. El frío, las estrellas y la luna quedan opacados por el silencio cómplice, un silencio que sabe que las preguntas deberían brotar como las raíces de las árboles cuando encuentran agua luego de una sequía.

No se dice una palabra sobre las líneas de azúcar. Nada. Cuando Kuki abre la boca es para decirle que la próxima vez que compre un café tan malo terminará bañándolo con él.

 **3 (y medio).**

Al siguiente turno, Tooru lleva café hecho en su casa en un termo con dibujos de Mickey Mouse.

Kuki le sonríe.

(y algo se dispara… ¿el corazón, tal vez?)

 **4.**

La tumba de padre es solitaria. Los cementerios lo son. Es todo gris, todo negro, todo silencio apabullante.

(Muerte, muerte, muerte muerte).

Kuki no se da cuenta que no está sólo hasta que es demasiado tarde; hasta que siente que la nuca la pica, que un taladro le perfora hasta el hipotálamo, que sus ojos se estampan con el único que le queda a Mutsuki y se da cuenta que claro, no debería extrañarle. Mutsuki tiene esa cualidad: taladrarte hasta el tuétano (todavía no llegó hasta su alma, pero casi, casi). Sus mejillas se tornan rojas al saberse descubierto. Todo lo que Kuki hace es rodar los ojos e ignorarlo, no tiene tiempo, ni ánimos –ni siquiera quiere saber por qué se encuentra en el cementerio- para enfrentarse con él. Por lo que le sigue dando la espalda.

La tumba de padre es solitaria. Pero de súbito los cementerios dejan de serlo.

(Muerte, muerte, muerte…)

—Sasaki-san me dijo que hoy estarías aquí —Mutsuki siente la necesidad de explicarse. Y no es que lo haga porque es una cualidad –defecto, más bien- inherente a su persona. Los cementerios son espacios personales, cerrados, reservados a aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de perder a un ser querido –que los quería devuelta. Se siente un invasor. Lo _es_.

Kuki no responde por un largo silencio.

—¿Y?

—Y pensé…

(Muerte, muerte…)

—Y pensé que las soledades son mejores acompañadas.

Kuki esta vez no responde. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y exhala, siempre mirando a la tumba de padre, tan solitaria, tan solitaria que sin embargo ahora se ve acompañada por dos seres que no tienen nada en común –salvo las desgra-. Quizá no sea una buena compañía para un muerto, ¿qué compañía es bueno para uno? Pero decide enseguida que son meros eufemismos. Fallas del lenguaje. Pasan los minutos, y se quedan, y siguen sin decir nada, y el sol se oculta y los dedos de Kuki comienzan a moverse otra vez bajo el halo fantasma de un pincel que no tiene forma.

(Muerte…)

—Eres un imbécil, Mutsuki —habla finalmente, y lo mira. Mutsuki tiene las mejillas rosadas por el frío y mientras mira la tumba no-tan-solitaria-ya en el ojo titila una luz, una luz muy diferente de la usual. No es fría. Es cálida. ¿Qué puede tener de cálido mirar una tumba donde debajo yacen nada más que polvo?—. Vamos.

Y Mutsuki lo sigue sin protestar.

(¿desde cuándo es así entre ustedes?, le susurra una voz)

(¿Muerte?)

 **5.**

No es mucho después que durante una redada se cuentan sus secretos. Tan al filo están de conocer a la muerte y la sangre es tanta y hay alguien que se ríe y se ríe y se ríe que terminan escupiendo los pozos profundos y negros que son sus almas al pavimento de un galpón oscuro y recreado como salón de maravillas ocultas. Kuki cae de rodillas, derrotado por un monstruo que lleva anidando dentro sus añitos y las rodillas se parten, se quiebran, el peso ya es tanto plomo que se acumula también en los pulmones y se ahoga. Basta. Todo lo que puede pensar es en basta. Basta, basta, bastabastabasta. Ya no quiere más. Ya no lo soporta. Ya no lo soporta y como se ahoga y le duelen las rodillas y la consciencia una piel de canela se ofrece a ser su soporte momentáneo; solo ratito, hasta que puedan volver a soldarse sus rodillas.

(Yo sólo quería ser grande, magnifico, quería poder tomar con mis manos el mundo entero y sostenerlo hasta que el blanco me pintara el cabello y los huesos se erosionaran, quería poder sostener la cabeza en alto, alto, tan alto como el rascacielos que desafía a la creación con su altura imposible y sus oscilaciones peligrosas; así, más alto todavía, así, más grande todavía. Yo sólo quería que te sintieras orgulloso, padre…)

Y una voz, una voz que le susurra bajito al oído:

—Está bien, Urie-kun, está bien soñar en grande. Shh, shh, tu soledad no estará sola nunca más.

Y llueve, llueve sobre su rostro.

(¿Mutsuki?)

Su soledad no está sola y entonces se da cuenta que entre tanta piel de canela y tantos ríos de azúcar blanca el imbécil llueve y absurdamente piensa en el color azul y en la ventana y en la luz que titila en un ojo único y en el pincel que todavía no se compró. A Mutsuki se le cae la máscara cuando la sangre forma un caudal natural y Kuki –hay que vendarte esa herida maldita sea deja de cubrirte cuál es tu jodido problema te vas a morir si no te hago un torniquete mutsuki que caraj- es su turno. Puede que él como soporte sea un poco desastre, esté cojo, o roto, o se tambalee, y le avisa porque el que avisa no traiciona. Todo lo que hace Mutsuki es reírse, entre dientes, porque la carne la tiene abierta y _duele_ , pero se ríe y acepta al soporte, con todos sus defectos. Entre los dos puede que hagan uno.

(¿Por qué no me miras diferente, Urie-kun?)

—Cállate. O te vas a morir.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Kuki presiona la carne partida. ¡porqueestantalasangre!

—Por supuesto que lo es —y agrega—: Para mí, por lo menos. Para mi es malo que te mueras.

(Así que no te mueras, Mutsuki).

 _ **.**_

William Butler Yeats, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés, creía que la vida era un círculo. Un círculo vicioso, infinito, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, y que nosotros, pobres seres desgraciados, estábamos atrapados en él. Estamos atrapados en él. Que todo vuelve, que todo gira sobre el mismo eje, que todo va a parar siempre al inicio.

Sólo hay una forma de escapar de él:

 _Romperlo._

 _ **.**_

 **5 (y medio).**

Los hospitales son lugares tan odiosos como los cementerios.

A Mutsuki le terminaron sacando una bala entera del abdomen y haciendo diez puntos y otorgándole licencia de tres meses; lo que no le supone ningún problema en nada -¿quién se niega a un poco de vacaciones pagas?- salvo que luego de la licencia tendrá que acostumbrarse al cambio de categoría y deberá buscar un lugar para las medallas que ya le aseguraron van a darle. Medallas que Mutsuki siente que no se merece completamente, medallas que todos insisten en que fueron bien ganadas.

(La única medalla que le importa es la que le dio Urie: su confianza; lástima que esa no pueda colgarla en la pared).

—No necesitas venir a visitarme todos los días, Urie-kun. Ya estoy bien.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ah.

Los dos saben que es mentira. Mutsuki sonríe.

—Gracias.

 **5 (y tres cuartos).**

El cambio es sutil. Nadie lo nota –Saiko, Saiko sí lo nota.

Son roces que antes no estaban ahí. Son miradas puestas en los lugares correctos. Son Mutsuki pidiendo –Urie-kun, ¿vas a buscar el expediente del caso Kamishiro, por favor?- y Urie respondiendo –¿y por qué rayos tengo que ser yo?– _yendo_. Son sesiones en el gimnasio juntos, salidas del turno al mismo horario, acompañamientos a las reuniones, al piso tres, a hablar con el jefe, a casa. Es invitarse a pasar –para repasar el alegato de mañana, claro, claro- tomarse un café, quedarse charlando hasta la madrugada, muy entrada ya que es inútil tomarse el tren. Tengo sábanas de más, y frazadas, y r-ropa y un futón. Para qué un futón, Mutsuki, si tu cama es grande. Es compartir. Es aprender. Prestar atención. Ver. Pedir la patrulla en el mismo momento, el mismo día, a la misma hora. Son silencios, palabras, acciones, que antes, hace miles de años, no estaban ahí.

 **5 (casi seis).**

—No me gusta este tipo —admite a Shirazu.

—¿Quién?

—Karao Saeki.

—Es sólo un informante, Urie, no tiene por qué gustarte.

No insiste. No en voz alta. (No me gusta como _mira_ a Mutsuki).

 _ **.**_

William Butler Yeats, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés, creía que la vida era un círculo. Un círculo vicioso, infinito, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, y que nosotros, pobres seres desgraciados, estábamos atrapados en él. Estamos atrapados en él. Que todo vuelve, que todo gira sobre el mismo eje, que todo va a parar siempre al inicio.

Sólo hay una forma de escapar de él:

 _Romperlo._

 _ **.**_

 **6.**

Mutsuki no lleva la cuenta del tiempo. Iba a reunirse con Urie para-

¿Para qué? ¿Y hace cuánto? ¿Ayer? ¿Ante-ayer? ¿Hace años?

 _ **.**_

Dos días. Dos días y a nadie en el edificio –excepto a su escuadrón- le preocupa la aparente desaparición de Mutsuki Tooru. No importó las veces que explicó, una y otra vez, ante su autoridad más cercana, Akira, y luego a los superiores, que iban a verse y que Mutsuki nunca apareció, que no contesta sus llamadas, que no está en su departamento, que definitivamente no es una persona que suele evaporarse de la noche a la mañana con un puff, y que en el camino encontró su parche tirado, a un lado de la vereda.

Urie lleva recolectando pistas desde entonces. No ha dormido nada. Vive a base de café.

(Y no importa lo que Saiko y Shirazu y Sasaki le digan, le rueguen, le supliquen -¡todos estamos en esto, Urie! ¡no eres el único que quiere encontrar a Mucchan!-, él no va a pegar un ojo hasta que colapse o encuentre a Mutsuki. Lo que venga primero será lo que lo consuma. Bienvenido sea)

 _ **.**_

Le duelen los brazos. Y las piernas. Y hace frío, mucho frío, _tanto_ frío.

Hipotermia. Si se aferra a cosas que sabe quizá no se vuelva loco(A). Hipotermia, ¿qué sabe de la hipotermia? La piel, es cuando la piel no retiene el calor, no lo recibe, porque está expuesta a una fuente de frío muy, muy fuerte. ¿Fuente? Agua helada, hielo, viento. Los labios comienzan a ponerse azules, violetas, cuando eso pasa. ¿Estaban violetas sus labios? Y los temblores, no debe olvidarse de los temblores. Eso sí puede comprobarlo. Tiembla, de hecho. Por eso le duelen tanto los brazos y las piernas. Tose. ¿Tos? ¿La tos era también un síntoma de la hipotermia? Tampoco recuerda si la fiebre lo es.

Oh, tiene fiebre.

 _ **.**_

Cuatro días. Tres horas de sueño en total. El colapso le sisea.

—Urie.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos una pista –Urie se queda quieto, no es la primera ve—. _Sólida_. Y…

—¿Y qué, por los siete infiernos?

—Tenías razón. Ese tipo, Saeki, tenías, t-tenías… —la voz de Shirazu se quiebra. Qué le importa. Todo lo que importa es Mutsuki.

 _ **.**_

Ya _no_ _siente_.

No es normal que no sienta; eso por lo menos lo retiene, lo sabe, se aferra –aférrate a lo que sabes, Mutuki, aférrate a lo que ves, piso, techo, tierra, mugre, aférrate a lo que oyes, el mar, el mar, se oye el mar y sus olas que rompen, y el viento que aúlla, aúlla como un lobo gris a la luna llena, aférrate a lo que sabes, Mutsuki, aférrate a lo que sabes… Saiko, Shirazu, Sasaki… ¿U-ri-e?... pero los pensamientos…

…desvarían…

(¿es porque te maté, papá? ¿es porque fui una niña mala, mala, y a las niñas malas las castigan? Pero yo no soy una niña, esa niña que tanto quisiste tan incorrectamente está muerta, contigo, se murió contigo, como querías… ¿ah? también la maté, si, con mis propias manos, fue más fácil que matarte a ti, no gritó, no lloró, no se arrastró por el pasillo patéticamente rogando piedad, se quedó quieta, quietecita, y murió y murió porque… ¿por qué?... porque se tiene que morir para… para…)

—Me quiero morir —susurra, bajito, las cuerdas vocales erocionadas.

(No te puedes morir)

—¿Por qué no?

(Porque es malo)

—¿Malo?

(Malo para una persona, ¿ya olvidaste a esa persona, Mutsuki?)

Si no te puedes aferrar a lo que sientes, debes aferrarte a lo que sabes. Y Mutsuki hinca la boca, los dientes, la mandíbula entera con todas las fuerzas que todavía tiene, las hinca bien profundo en lo que sabe, y lo que sabe es…

(Íbamos a ir… a ir a… arte, ¡a una galería de arte!)

…luz…LUZ… ¿el sol?

(¿Urie-kun?)

 _ **.**_

—Está bien, Mutsuki, está bien llorar. Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿recuerdas? Tu soledad no estará sola nunca más.

 _ **.**_

Romperlo.

Así es como escapamos del círculo.

CRASHH.

 _ **.**_

 **7.**

Urie pinta. Es otoño bien entrado, el frío raja en dos la tierra pero desde dentro de la casa no se siente; la calefacción está al tope y quizá debería bajarla un poco, esas gotas de sudor no están en su frente por casualidad. Entra mucha luz por la ventana, mucha luz y mucho mundo. Los árboles se pusieron colorados y el atardecer acompaña con su naranja. Pinta. Deja que sus dedos se flexionen y se muevan y dibujen el mundo que ve a través de sus ojos. Su mundo es un poco más sombrío que el real, el que hay afuera, la pintura tiene más sombras, los rojos son más espesos, los naranjas más pesados, hasta el marrón de los árboles es de una tonalidad por debajo de la natural.

Por lo menos de eso se queja Mutsuki.

—Deberías estar en la cama.

—Estoy bien.

Y lo está, realmente lo está. No miente –no como las otras veces, por lo menos. Aún necesita la silla de ruedas para moverse con soltura y el brazo izquierdo todavía reacciona yendo para donde no tiene que ir, pero _se siente bien_ , realmente se siente bien _._ Tiene ganas de salir de la cama, de recorrer la casa, mirar las fotografías de Urie de niño con esas ridículas muecas que hacía porque incluso ya de niño parecía no gustarle que lo molestaran con nimiedades, ganas de preparar un café y voltearlo por pura costumbre en su termo de Mickey Mouse, ganas de mirar por la ventana como caen las hojas de los árboles, ganas de mirar a Urie pintar.

Le gusta ver a Urie pintar. Le gusta mucho. _Mucho_.

(—Mutsuki

—¿Si?

—¿Te gustaría que te pintara?)

Claro que esa respuesta no convence a Urie. Quien lo mira. Exasperado.

—¿No puedo verte pintar?

 _No._

—Harás lo que quieras de todas formas.

Le sonríe, como las primeras veces, como la primera vez, cuando Kuki le dijo que era un imbécil. Le sonríe como acostumbra, con una sonrisa paciente. Le sonríe como aprendió a hacerlo, despacio, bajito, con _sinceridad_. Le sonríe con cariño. Es un gracias que no necesita palabras, es un gracias mucho más complejo de lo que aparenta, un gracias como sólo Mutsuki sabe darlo –y Urie aceptarlo. Entonces Urie gruñe, se sacude un poco, y pinta, sigue pintando, con la sonrisa de Mutsuki ahora incorporada a su mundo.

—¿Por qué siempre pintas con tonos oscuros?

La respuesta tarda en llegar, Mutsuki está acostumbrado a esperar paciente por ellas, así como Urie está acostumbrado a que Mutsuki lo bombardee a preguntas mientras pinta. Es una especie de rutina que establecieron. Como las horas de gimnasio –rehabilitación, se corrige-, las tazas que se turnan para usar, los rompecabezas que arman cuando hasta la televisión falló en su misión sencilla de distraer o la cama que comparten. Una rutina para aferrar la realidad, para que se quede quieta en su lugar. La respuesta tarda, porque Urie podría darle miles, miles, y todas y cada una de ellas lo involucran. Involucran esa noche que vio a Mutsuki afuera del mundo, sintiendo la lluvia, y la noche que descubrió la raíz de ese titilar lento de sus pupilas y la primera vez que Mutsuki lo abrazó, la primera vez que se atrevió a besarlo, la primera vez que una pesadilla lo partió en dos, y todas las primeras veces que siguieron, y las segundas, y las terceras, y las cuartas. Todas las respuestas lo involucran.

Decide darle, entonces, la más sencilla de todas.

—Porque la canela es oscura.

(—¿A m-mi? ¿P-pintarme a mí?

—Ajá.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque tienes piel de canela).

Tooru vuelve a llover y llueve más fuere cuando Kuki se le acerca y le besa la frente.

 _ **.**_

CRASH.

El círculo está roto.

 _ **.**_

...

...

...


	2. Día 2: Nightmare

**Renuncia:** Todo del sádico, Ishida Sui. ((¡Y sigo atrasada un día, ughhh!)).

 **Prompt: Día 2. Nightmare.**

* * *

 _ **Let your colors bleed and blend with mine**_

* * *

 **(Tooru)**

Ojos que miran.

 _(supervivencia)_

Ojos que miran desde todos lados. La suya es una habitación con partes blancas y partes negras, donde la luz del sol entra pero las sombras que crea tienen formas grotescas, retorcidas, que conoce muy bien. Las trazan líneas antiguas, ancianas. Se parecen a las que recorren su propio cuerpo. Son como ojos que miran desde todos lados. Grandes, pequeños, estirados, anchos, de todos los colores. Hay un par que quiere acaparar todo el lugar para sí, como si de verdad pudiera desplazar al resto. Bueno suerte con eso, le diría si le fuera el humor ácido. Ojos que miran desde todos lados y cada vez encierran más.

Ojos que miran.

 _¡Por qué no se van!_

 _(supervivencia)_

Al final hay un pasillo. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta. No quiere asomarse a esa puerta –porque sabe, lo sabe como que su nombre es Tooru Mutsuki- y de todas formas avanza, cada vez más, avanza, avanza, por el largo pasillo, por el ancho pasillo, avanza, avanza, y los ojos no parpadean, los ojos miran, siempre miran, avanza, avanza, y llega. Hay luz, hay sombras. La luz es demasiado artificial, las sombras son grotescas, retorcidas, las conoce muy bien. Estira la mano, la mano que es suya y que parece de alguien. Abre la puerta. Schiiii, se queda, schiii. Las bisagras, deberían aceitarlas. Contiene el aliento –porque sabe, sabe que hay más allá. Los ojos que miran. Tras la puerta hay una tina de baño. Y un par de pulmones flotando.

Ojos que miran.

 _(supervivencia)_

Y hay algo más, algo más que un par de pulmones flotando. _Alguien_ más. Es un monstruo, grotesco, retorcido, alto como un rascacielos, alto como una montaña. Lo(a) mira. No tiene ojos, no, tampoco tiene rostro, pero lo sabe, lo siente en cada palmo, en cada gramo de piel que es suya y de alguien más al mismo tiempo, lo(a) está mirando. Fijo. Revuelve la tina, el agua, el agua que es demasiado espesa, demasiado oscura para ser simple agua. Es sangre, tiene que serlo, sangre de los pulmones que flotan, y se mueven y se hunden. El monstruo revuelve la sangre, alarga la mano, la otra y mirándolo(a) aprieta un pulmón. Los ojos que miran. De pronto Tooru ya no siente el piso bajo sus pies y se queda sin aire. Abre la boca, mueve la nariz, se retuerce, pero no puede respirar. El aire entra, pero no sale. El monstruo se ríe.

—¿No te lo dije antes, Tooru? Es mi manera de demostrarte cuanto te quiero, _niña_.

Los ojos que miran… destruyen.

 _(¿supervivencia?)_

El monstruo –papá- se ríe, y él(ella) no puede respirar.

¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

…

(…a…yu…da…)

 **(Kuki)**

Hay dos tumbas delante de él.

Una pertenece a alguien que conoció hace milenios. Persigue su recuerdo, desesperado, más su tumba sigue tan lejos como cuando comenzó a perseguirla. Milenios después, Kuki no recuerda por qué la perseguía. ¿Hay un tesoro oculto tras el cadáver que yace descansando? ¿El secreto de la vida? ¿De la inmortalidad? ¿Por qué esas cosas deberían importarle en primer lugar? No lo sabe, no tiene respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas. Ni siquiera sabe si las quiere (uno persigue, a veces, uno persigue y persigue y cuando para, se dio cuenta que está perdido, ya no tiene forma de saber qué era lo que estaba persiguiendo, si valía la pena). Sin embargo sigue corriendo. Sigue persiguiendo a la primer tumba. Quizá…

(¿estoy huyendo de la segunda?)

…deba fijarse en la segunda.

Hay dos tumbas delante de él.

La segunda se ve fresca. La tierra removida, la lápida media chueca, hacia el norte. Se asoma –por alguna razón a la segunda tumba puede acercarse, no necesita perseguirla- y no ve nada más que un agujero negro, un pozo profundo que parece dirigirse al infierno. Pasaje directo. No hay cuerpo. Cómo es posible que no haya un cuerpo. Todas las tumbas tienen cuerpo. O huesos, o carne en descomposición, o cenizas. Tienen _algo_ por lo menos. Frunce la nariz. No habrá cuerpo pero ese lugar tiene un olor espantoso. No es a muerte. Es… Huele a humedad. ¿Lágrimas? Lágrimas. La humedad proviene de las lágrimas. La humedad proviene de tres lágrimas diferentes.

Hay dos tumbas delante de él.

(Mamá, era mamá la que solía poner la fotografía de papá con su uniforme de la CCG el día de su graduación sobre la encimera de comedor, al lado del televisor. Para que siempre pudiera verlo, para que pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Para que un día mamá pudiera poner al lado de ese hombre sonriente congelado en el tiempo otra fotografía, la de él mismo, en el mismo día, con la misma ropa, incluso con la misma sonrisa, pero en otro tiempo. Fue mamá la que rompió esa fotografía, la estrelló contra la pared, y lo maldijo, maldijo a la fotografía, a papá, y a él, que iba a seguir sus pasos, que va a terminar en una tumba en la que ella no está dispuesta a llorar.

—Tu padre era _débil_ , Kuki. Por eso se murió, el desgraciado)

Hay dos tumbas frente a él.

(Es un nombre el que sostiene como maldición al borde de su lengua. Es gracioso, pero es un nombre dicho de la misma forma que su madre cuando insultaba al inútil-abadonador. Cuándo su padre dejó de ser su padre para su madre Kuki no puede precisarlo. Por eso es gracioso, es un nombre tan asqueroso, tan repugnante el que se tambalea y le derrumba la garganta. Es un terremoto, una catástrofe natural, una guerra. Una carnicería. Va a odiarlo, va a odiarlo por el resto de su existencia, va a odiarlo hasta que el alma se le seque. Ya lo odia, ya lo odia, porque qué significa haberse quebrado huesos, estirado músculos, roto articulaciones, destrozado nervios, qué significa estar arrastrándose por las alcantarillas para mendigar un poco de elixir divino, qué significa si no cambia nada, nada, ¡NADA!

—Shirazu… no te mueras…).

Hay dos tumbas frente a él.

Y aparece una más.

Kuki grita.

 **(Ambos)**

El sillón ya está ocupado.

Mutsuki tiembla y Urie sospecha que no tiene nada que ver con el frío; por eso el gesto de cubrirlos a los dos con su frazada le parece estúpido, pero lo hace de todas formas. Será un frío que no se oculta con unas frazadas, y qué. Y qué si cuando Mutsuki se acerca tanto a él el mundo cambia, que un poco más y formarían una sola persona. Y qué si cuando pasa un brazo por su cintura Mutsuki no se aleja, no se aparta, sino que apoya la cabeza en su hombro y ya está, todo el espacio humano que podían maniobrar desaparece por completo. Y qué, si el calor que comparten ahora es suficiente. No dejan de tener frío, pero es suficiente.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla —dice.

(No sabe si para convencer a Mutsuki o para convencerse a él).

Se aprietan más, más, más. Es suficiente.

...

...


	3. Día 3: Comfort

**N** o me importa nada. Mucchan y Cookie-mint van a ser felices, MUY felices. (No sé de dónde salió esto después del último de Re:... anyway, es mi cumpleaños, así que supongo que quise autoregalarme un happy ending o... lo que sea).

 **Renuncia:** Odio a Ishida, err, digo, todo de Ishida.

 **Prompt: Día 3. Comfort**.

* * *

 _ **Let your colors bleed and blend with mine.**_

* * *

El reconfortar es como el fuego de una vela. Con un suspiro, se apaga.

Mantener el fuego prendido, la débil llama que se escabulle y danza con el lento ímpetu de una respiración es casi tan difícil como mantenerse en línea recta estando borracho, casi tan difícil como recordar un sueño después de haber despertado -¿fueron los ángeles que me acunaron en su lecho o fueron los demonios que me persiguieron descalzos?-, casi tan difícil como decir _no te vayas_ cuando el orgullo carcome los espacios más recónditos de los huesos. Mantener el fuego prendido, sostener en tus manos la vela que se derrite y sus lágrimas van quemando pedacitos de piel, es una misión casi imposible, una paradoja en sí misma, quizá hasta en realidad represente la verdad más carnal de lo que es el amor: el sacrificio, el sufrimiento, el no hay placer sin dolor. Si mantener el fuego prendido es todo eso, y más, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de recordar lo olvidado, de despellejarse las manos con cera caliente, de amar, aunque duela tanto que desgarra el alma? ¿por qué?

Porque…

 _Casi_. Pero no. Casi, que no es lo mismo que todo. Casi es imposible, casi es paradójico.

El reconfortar es como el fuego de una vela. Con un suspiro, se apaga.

(Entonces no hay que ni respirar)

 _ **.**_

Las voces que Kuki intenta alcanzar para que le mendiguen un poco de su consuelo caprichoso son veneno, ácido, la droga que como todo buen drogadicto no puede evitar buscar hasta en los rincones más mugrosos; las necesita tanto -que lo reconozcan- que es capaz de desarticularse en lugares que no consentía que existían. Es capaz de desdoblar la frágil cordura que sostiene todo su mundo, echarlo todo abajo, para que las voces tengan la mínima delicadeza hipócrita de susurrar la primer letra de su nombre. Siempre está tan cerca de lograrlo que cuando finalmente sus dedos rozan la gloria se encuentra de cara al suelo, con el orgullo hecho pedazos y el alma desencajada.

Nunca lo eligen a él. La jungla de luces fosforescentes y calles llenas de cuerpos solitarios no reconocen el esfuerzo; es cruel, es asquerosamente injusto, es amargo y frío y le pican los ojos, pero eso no cambia nada. Puede despotricar todo lo que quiera, enfurecerse, romper, gritar, aplastar, todo, puede hacer todo lo que un ser humano consumido por la ira rápida es capaz de hacer y aun así la realidad seguirá en su lugar, imperturbable, con la esencia llena de desdén. Pequeño niño ingenuo, le dirá, este lugar sólo reconoce a aquellos que sobresalen de forma natural. No hay espacio para un mediocre estándar como tú.

Es por eso que no le cree una mierda a la voz que es distinta.

Todas las voces son iguales, sentenció hace mucho tiempo, todas las voces son iguales y como la realidad es un concepto imperturbable, inamovible, estático que supera las eras, los siglos, los tiempos y no importa todo lo que la voz insista -se repite, una y otra y otra vez- no importa todo lo que cambie su inflexión cada vez que Kuki la rechace casi con asco visceral, _no va a cambiar nada_. Sus pinturas son berretas, carentes de sentido gráfico. Eso es todo lo que sabe y todo lo que necesita saber. La voz-distinta puede hablar todo lo que quiera, ¿ver-da-d?

 **¡Silencio!**

(ahh, pero Kuki, ¿acaso no sabes que las sentencias sólo aplican para un caso, y no pueden volver a ser aplicadas otra vez?)

 _ **.**_

Tooru no se imagina porqué a su alrededor los seres con el corazón latiente buscan refugio en brazos, en piernas, en labios, en _piel_. Todo lo que sabe de la piel es que es frágil, horriblemente frágil, que al menor toque brusco se desintegra y puff, desaparece, que puede servir para muchas cosas y cada una de ellas implica algún nivel de dolor que vuelan desde lo tolerable hasta lo insoportable. Las palabras derrumban, pueden tirar abajo construcciones añosas de cimientos tan firmes como la confianza, pero la piel… el tacto… pueden causar daños mucho peores. Abismales (crack, se abre uno frente a sus ojos; de repente no sabe dónde está parado, quién es qué hace allí qué fue lo que pasó a dón-). No sólo derrumban. Destruyen. La desesperación que esos seres sienten por encontrar ese calor le es ajena, casi indiferente. No lo entiende. Y quizá no quiere entender. Casi, por supuesto. Casi, si no fuera porque a veces en algún punto muy recóndito de su cuerpo descuajeringado escarba también. Ese deseo espantoso.

(que alguien me toque… despacio… con… ca… ¿ri… ño…?)

Entonces se mira sus ramitas rotas y astilladas y todo lo que quiere es terminar de arrancárselas, tan dañadas que están, tan destruidas que dan pena. Y se ríe, él, o alguien más, se ríe porque esos seres son tan estúpidos y él está tan sólo en su agonía que no se da cuenta en que momento la piel se le cuartea sola -no, no sola, nunca sola, la piel no puede desintegrarse ni no hay fuerza sobre ella. Se destruye. Qué hay para guardar si los toques son venenos y su propia piel le traiciona. El abismo se va haciendo más grande, cada vez más negro, cada vez…

 **Pintura.**

Hasta que descubre, una mañana -no Mutsuki, no, los cambios no suceden de la noche a la mañana- que tiene las ramitas húmedas de pintura. Manchas. Y un guante, tirado por ahí. Y se da cuenta, aterrado(¿feliz?) que no le molesta en absoluto sentir ese peso nimio, ajeno, sobre la piel que creyó no volver a sentir jamás. No es espesa, ni tiene feo olor, sólo es extraño. Tener sobre las líneas descocidas un peso de pluma de colores brillantes -violetavioletavioleta, hay mucho violeta por todas partes, violeta que se mezcla con verde, y se pregunta por qué el verde, que tiene de especial el verde para que el violeta deje que se mezcle con él- le resulta tan desconcertante como surreal. El toque, la piel, destruye.

No se supone que sane.

(no se supone que cubra las partes deshilachadas con… car-)

 _ **.**_

Las voces envenenan.

Excepto.

La piel destruye.

Excepto.

 _ **.**_

Hay un dicho -estúpido, según Kuki y Tooru se ríe, bajito- que dice que para todo roto hay siempre un descocido.

Le causa repelús - _quién es ese de ahí por qué me mira así basta_ \- mirarse en el espejo y redescubrir la verdad: que está roto, por todas partes; que el niño sigue llorando a su héroe, que la medalla manchada es lo único que le queda, que es un inútil esforzándose por una meta imposible, que el cuerpo le grita con ira paraparaparapara¡para! La voz le tiembla.

Le causa terror - _quién es ese de ahí por qué me mira así basta_ \- mirarse en el espejo y encontrar un camino en el abismo: está descocido, por todas partes; que el niño tiene las manos mojadas, que ni recuerdos le quedan, que es un débil intentado abrirse camino en lo salvaje, que el alma la tiene abierta al grito de paraparaparapara¡para! La piel le tiembla.

 _ **.**_

Que _esa_ voz es diferente.

Que _esa_ piel es diferente.

(No envenena.

No destruye).

 _ **.**_

—Vamos a estar bien, Urie-kun —la voz de Mutsuki es aceptación.

Urie roza sus inseguridades. Su piel es cariño.

(Ambos -voz y piel- hacen lo imposible, derrumban el casi: reconfortan).

...

...


	4. Día 4: First Time

Literalmente un año después la actualizo. Sesh, kill me please.

 **R** enuncia: Todo de Ishida Sui.

 **Prompr: Día 4. First Time.**

* * *

 _ **Let you colors bleed and blend with mine.**_

* * *

La primera vez que pierde un diente no lo hace por el avance natural de la infancia que transmuta en adultez. Tiene algo así como cuatro o cinco años la primera vez que papá lo(a) golpea, y Tooru pierde su primer diente de leche. Recuerda sentirlo desprenderse de las encías, el gusto a la sangre manchando hasta el olfato, y recuerda haberlo escupido y verlo rebotar sobre las montañas del sofá viejo y destartalado. No se le ocurrió pensar en el Hada de los Dientes. Recibió uno de esos puñetazos que no te olvidas en la vida, quizá porque es el primero o quizá porque es de esos eventos que se pegan a la retina sin razón alguna; uno los recuerda y ya, no más misterio ni preguntas ni traumas. Se mantienen en el ojo de la memoria, imperturbables por el paso comilón del tiempo; no es como si recordara el detalle de nada, ni porqué papá le dio un puñetazo.

Es raro, porque Tooru no recuerda ninguna otra primera vez. Solo esa, la primera vez que perdió un diente, pero hasta ahí se detiene el conteo. Y es raro, se repite, porque todos parecen recordar _tantas_ primeras veces. Llenos de alegría o nostalgia o vergüenza. O llenos de _algo_. Tooru solo se siente vacío, nada, agujero negro, cuando recuerda esa única primera vez. Saiko les cuenta la primera vez que comió yakudon, la primera vez que jugó el Call of Duty, la primera vez que fue cruzó la calle sola. Shirazu les cuenta la primera vez que aprendió a manejar una motocicleta y como esa primera vez terminó en otra primera vez: se rompió las costillas, la primera vez que tomó jugo de frutillas, la primera vez que le salió un grano en la frente, la primera vez que se puso una corbata. Sensei también les cuenta una buena batería de primeras veces, aunque son menos cantidad y menos llamativas. Hasta Urie, por dios, cuenta alguna de sus primeras veces.

Pero Mutsuki se mantiene callado, sonriendo cuando debe sonreír y rellenando los espacios con palabras para que nadie sospeche que él, en el fondo, no tiene más primeras veces que la vez que papá le dio un puñetazo y perdió su primer diente de leche.

Para él, las primeras veces están llenas de dolor, y sangre, y una sensación asquerosa de _incorrecto incorrecto incorrecto_.

No se da cuenta, hasta la trasnoche, que no hizo tan buen trabajo ocultado su perturbación como creyó hacerlo. No, no se da cuenta hasta que el reloj pasa las doce y le agarra sed. Siempre le agarra sed luego de medianoche, tic-tac, como si su interior estuviera programado con precisión quirúrgica para reaccionar ante la sed a determinada hora. Hey Mutsuki, le dice, ya son pasadas las doce; a secar tu garganta como el poso más profundo del infierno. No se da cuenta hasta que está sentado en el sillón del espacio común, tomando un vaso de agua helada, los irises apagados, hasta que Urie se sienta a su lado y su respiración llena el silencio. No se da cuenta hasta que Urie abre la boca y ya no es su respiración lo que llena el silencio, sino sus palabras.

—No sé por qué las primeras veces sostienen tanto significado entre sus manos. (Francamente es una estupidez).

No se da cuenta que lo que Urie trata de hacer es curar esa asquerosa sensación de _incorrecto incorrecto incorrecto_ hasta que el agua deja de entrar por su boca y comienza a salir por sus ojos.

Y todo pierde significado, y sus bordes y se difumina el recuerdo, el eco de las primeras veces. Deja de escuchar, como un tocadiscos rayado, un loope, las voces interpuestas de Saiko, de Shirazu, de Sensei, que una y otra y otra y otra vez arman sus redes. Ahí, justo ahí, cuando Urie estira sus manos enguantadas y lo cubre del recuerdo de la primera vez que papá le dio un puñetazo. Ahí comprende que acaba de ocurrir una primera vez, y si ese es el sentimiento _correcto_ , si eso es lo que debería sentir cada vez que ocurre una primera vez -alegría o nostalgia o vergüenza o calidez o _protegerprotegerproteger_ \- entonces las primeras veces no son tan malas después de todo.

 _ **.**_

La primera vez que Urie trata de sanar sus heridas abiertas, infectadas, Mutsuki llora hasta quedarse seco, y luego, una eternidad después, el hilo de sus voces llena los espacios abortados por el llanto, agradeciendo, pidiendo, prometiendo (escarbando las millones de posibilidades que se ofrecen como altares a los dioses paganos de las Primeas Veces):

—Gracias, Urie-kun, _gracias_. No me dejes nunca _(por favor)._

—(Jamás). Mutsuki.

...

...


End file.
